


Kingdom Hearts: Star Wars

by Spiderfan626



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, post kh3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderfan626/pseuds/Spiderfan626
Summary: After saving Kairi using the Power Of Waking, Sora ends up on the planet of Tatooine. He jumps for one war against the darkness to the next but will he and his new friends survive long enough to win this one and reunite with Sora's friends? POST KH3





	1. Chapter 1: It's Another Tatoonie Night

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Lucasfilms. Hey, everyone. For those of you like my stories, I know it's been awhile but I have been very busy as of late and trying to get back into writing. It's been harder than I thought so I thought I tried something new and hopefully it'll get me back in the writing game. So, no one panic, I'll get back to my other stories once I'm all in the game. So, in case your wondering, yes, this is like my Injustice and Justice League crossovers only this time, it's set in the old classic Star Wars universe. We'll be going through episode IV-VI because let's face it... they're the best! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Another Tatoonie Night

WORLD: THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD

It was finally done over; the Guardians of Lights stop the Seekers of Darkness. Master Xehanort and the Organization had finally been defeated for good. Sora, the champion of light, stood on the battlefield full of lifeless keys with his friends and allies, Riku, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Captain Goofy, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Axel, and Xion. The King of Disney of Disney Castle sighed in relief, "It's finally over."

Mostly everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. However, Sora closed his eyes and frowned, "No..." Despite their victory, despite saving all people Xehanort has harmed in the past, despite closing Kingdom Hearts once again, it came at a great cost. Kairi, Princess of Heart, Sora and Riku's best childhood friend, and the girl Sora loves, was kidnapped and struck down by Xehanort. Riku frowned, but recalled what Xion had told Sora earlier, Kairi was still alive. Lost, but alive. Riku told him, "We'll find Kairi. Let's head back to Master Yen Sid. We'll figure it out."

"No, I know what I have to do." Sora replied. Mickey's eyes widened as he was pretty sure he knew what Sora was planning to do, "Sora..."

He turned to his friends, and gave them a small smile as he explained, "My whole journey began the day I lost her." He placed a hand over his heart, "And every time I find her... she slips away again. I thought we'd finally be together... but she's out there, alone. Not for one more second."

"We'll go too." Donald stated as Goofy nodded, "That's right."

Sora smiled at them, "Thank you, Donald, Goofy. But this time, I have to go it alone."

"Sora, listen. The power of waking isn't to go chase hearts around! Even if you do manage to locate Kairi, you might never come back home to us again!" Mickey warned the teenager. Sora smiled with determination, "I will. And we'll both be back before you know it."

"Please..." Mickey begged. Riku knew that once Sora had made a decision, especially one involving Kairi, there was no stopping him. He walked over and knelt to the King, "Let him go, Mickey."

"Riku..." Mickey turned to him in shock and sadness. Riku told him, "His heart and his mind are made up. Now, believe in him." Mickey frowned knowing Riku was right, "Yeah..." He then gave Sora a small smile, "Safe journey, Sora."

"Thank you." Sora nodded before turning away. He then summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade and aimed the blade towards the sky, magic swirled around the Keyblade and fired a beam of light toward the sky. This activated the power of waking and his search for Kairi had begun once more...

* * *

WORLD: DISNEY CASTLE

Later that evening, everyone returned to the worlds they called home. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy left the Gummi Hanger to see an awaiting Queen Minnie and Daisy waiting for them. The King beamed and ran to his wife. Minnie whipped away a tear and was about to join her husband when Pluto, their dog, beat her to it, tacking his master to the ground. Mickey laughed as his dog licking him, Pluto let up when Minnie joined them. The King sat back up as Minnie giggled. They then smiled happily as they took each other's hand.

Daisy marched her way up to Donald, who began to look afraid, until she smiled and hugged her boyfriend. Donald sighed in relief as he hugged back. Jiminy Cricket climbed on to Goofy's shoulder and the two smiled. Everyone then turned to see Master Yen Sid join them with Chip and Dale at his side. Yen Sid smiled with pride at his old pupil when they noticed fireworks going off as the Kingdom of Disney Castle celebrated the King's return and the Guardians' victory. Everyone turned around as they enjoyed the fireworks...

* * *

WORLD: THE LAND OF DEPARTURE

The next day, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua had a long overdue funeral for Master Eraqus. Over ten years ago, he was struck down on this very world by Master Xehanort. Aqua had placed the Master's Defender Keyblade, in the ground, and decorated with a reef flowers. Hold their wayfinders closer to their hearts, they gave a moment of silence for the deceased Master. They then placed their wayfinders on their Master's Keyblade and returned to their old home.

However, Ven noticed something hiding in the corner. Chirithy unsure what to do, tried to remain out of sight. Ventus notices the spying Chirithy and calls to it with open arms. The Chirithy bounds over happily and leaps into his arms, cuddling him before Ven began to introduce his old friend to Aqua and Terra...

* * *

WORLD: TWILIGHT TOWN

Meanwhile, Roxas and Axel, now in his new clothes that Master Yen Sid gave him before the second Keyblade War, sat on the bell tower enjoying the sunset like they used to do. Xion, also in her new outfit, joined them. The three smiled as they were finally together, yet there was something still missing. Just then Isa, the former Organization known as Saïx, joined them and offered them all sea-salt ice cream. Everyone smiled as they each took one and Isa joined the group. A minute, Hayner, Pence and Olette joined them, with their own ice cream. The four smiled and greeted Roxas's friends.

As the seven of them enjoyed their ice cream as they watched the sunset a dark shadow, flew above them. While Hayner, Pence, and Olette were curious at what they saw, the others knew what it was easily...

* * *

WORLD: RADIANT GARDEN

Later, Ansem the Wise, Ienzo, and Even finished their latest project to revive Naminé Having been brought back to life using Dark Riku's replica vessel, she wakes up in the lab in Radiant Garden's castle. The three scientists smiled at this...

When she was able to walk, Dilan and Aeleus escorted her out of the castle where the Gummi Ship was waiting for her. Riku exited the ship, where he smiled at the sight of Naminé and offered her his hand to take her to their other friends. Naminé smiled and took it as they entered the Gummi Ship. With that, the ship flew away from the world, and headed back to the home world where Sora, Riku, and Kairi grew up...

* * *

WORLD: DESTINY ISLANDS

With everyone gather, they spent their day playing on the beach. Riku, Roxas, and Terra raced each other as Mickey and Aqua cheered them on. Ven, Axel, and Isa played catch with one of Lea's old frisbees.

Naminé and Xion collected seashells near the water. Hayner, Pence, and Olette made a sand sculpture of Mickey, however, they were shocked by Donald's spitting image sand sculpture of himself. Donald showed it off to Goofy as he made the exact pose as his sculpture of himself. Goofy tried to warn Donald but it was too late when the frisbee knocked over the sculpture burying him in the sand.

Donald then lost his temper as he shook the sand pile off him. He then began yelling at the boy responsible, as Ven tried to apologize. Donald then noticed two familiar faces and tried to run over to him but was stopped by King Mickey, who wanted to give them some time alone. Everyone turned to see Sora and Kairi sitting on the Paopu tree watching the sunset, as they held each other's hands. Sora had successfully brought Kairi back. They held their each other tightly as they turn to each other and smiled. Tears slide down the Princess of Hearts check as she knew what was to come next. Much to everyone's horror, they watched helplessly as Sora faded-away.

Before he vanished completely, he made Kairi a promise, "I'll come back to you, I promise." With that, Sora has vanished completely. Kairi sniffed as she replied, "I love you."

She then finally broke down crying as she sat there alone. Everyone on the beach, where speechless. Donald wondered, "What happened?"

"I was afraid this would happen..." Mickey frowned. Aqua frowned, "He... took Kairi's place... he sacrificed himself for her."

"So... Sora's gone?" Goofy asked with sadness in his eyes. Mickey teared up as the others began to follow, that is until Roxas spoke up, "No... he's not..."

Everyone turned to Roxas, he explained, "I don't know why but I can feel it... he's lost... not gone..." Axel grinned, "Well, you are... or were Sora's Nobody... so if you think he's still out there then he must be."

"So, I guess it's up to us to help bring Sora back..." Riku stated. Kairi then walked up to the group, she wiped her tears, "Then what are we waiting for..." she gave them a sad smile, "Let's get that lazy bum back!"

Everyone nodded in response, Terra added, "She's right. Sora has saved us all... we owe him a debt that can never be repaid."

"So... where do we start looking?" Xion wondered. Ven thought, "How about Master Yen Sid? He might have an idea where to look."

"Who's he?" Hayner wondered. Goofy explained, "He was the King's old teacher." Pence eyes widened, "He sounds powerful!"

"Then it's settled. Let's go to the Mysterious Tower!" Mickey beamed. Everyone nodded as they all headed to where they'd park the Gummi Ship. Aqua gave on last look where Sora sat, and whispered, "May your heart be your guiding key."

She then followed the others; it was time to save Sora from his sad ending...

* * *

WORLD: ? ? ?

Sora groaned as he opened his eyes, as he to open his eyes. He groaned, "What is this? Where am I?"

Sora pushed himself off the sand, he took a good look around and saw he was on world that was covered in sand, "Is this Agrabah?"

He then looked on ahead, "No, that can't be... Agrabah doesn't have two suns." Sora stared at the two suns as he pulled out his phone, "Maybe, I'm not as far away as I thought... maybe I can call Riku and the others for a ride back home."

He then proceeded to dialed Riku's phone number and hit the call button, he lifted it to his ear and he got a robot voice, _"I'm sorry, the number you dialed doesn't exist. Please try typing the correct number."_ Sora was shocked by this, when he tried again, he got the same response, he tired for a third time but still the same response. He tired his other friends numbers, Donald, Goofy, Ven, Aqua, Kairi, anyone he can think off. He sighed, "So much for that idea..."

He then put away the phone before thinking positive, "Well... at least Kairi's safe..."

He then sighed, "Guess... nothing to do now but head for the nearest town... hopefully it's not too far..."

He then stared walking through the hot desert, unaware of the battle raging above him...

WORLD: TATOONIE

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. I know not too much different from Divided Hearts only this time Sora's on his own for now. Although, the next chapter he'll be seeing some familiar faces. In the form of Luke Skywalker. What will happen when these two champions of light meet. And what will happen when the Empire learns of Sora. Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. Also be sure to follow and fav as well. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Guardians of Light

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. ** **They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Lucasfilms. And here it is, the second chapter. Now, we can dive into the Star Wars goodness. **

**With that out of the way, let's start the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Guardians of Light

WORLD: TATOOINE

Above the planet of Tatoonie, the Galatic Empire board an ambassador vessel. The guards held off the Stormtroopers as long as they could but were eventually overwhelmed. Princess Leia Organa was in cuffs as a squad of Stormtroopers took her to their supreme commander.

They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Vader emerges from the shadows. The sinister Dark Lord stares hard at the frail young senator, but she wasn't afraid of him, "Lord Vader, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..."

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you." Vader demanded. Leia lied as she glared at him, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..."

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance... and a traitor! Take her away!" Vader ordered his troops. Leia is marched away down the hallway and into the smoldering hole blasted in the side of the ship. An Imperial Commander turns to Vader, "Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate."

"I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to find their secret base!" The Sith Lord told him. The commander pointed out, "She'll die before she tells you anything."

"Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed!" He ordered. Another Imperial Officer approaches Vader and the Commander. They stop and snap to attention, "Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard."

Darth Vader turns to the Commander, "She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this..." Vader ordered when he suddenly stopped as paused before turning to the planet below. The only sound that could be heard was Vader's breathing. The commander raised an eyebrow, "Lord Vader? Is something wrong?"

"I sense a disturbance in the Force... he something or someone powerful down there..." Vader trailed. The commander asked, "It can't be the Jedi... they're all but extinct."

"No, this is something else..." Vader replied before turning back to the commander, "While you search for the plans, if you see anything unusual on that planet I want it reported to me immediately, Commander. Whatever or whoever this disturbance is... it could be the only threat to what we are try to accomplish."

"Yes, sir." The Imperial commander, "And if we find what you're for?"

"Bring them to me alive." Darth Vader ordered, "Whoever this disturbance could be most powerful and threatening individual that this galaxy has ever faced."

* * *

A few days later, Sora aimed his Kingdom Key Keyblade in the air and exclaimed, "WATER!"

A giant bubble of water shot of of his Keyblade, into the air before gravity finally took effect. Sora quickly put away his Keyblade, and stretched out hands as the water came back down with a splash. Now, drenched in water, Sora used the water in his hands and drank up what he had. Sora smiled, "Man, I'm so glad I learned water magic..."

He was pretty sure if he hadn't he would have died of thirst or the heat by now. However, he knew he couldn't keep this up forever. He'd eventually starve to death if he couldn't find a nearby town or a way off this world. He tried using his Gummi Phone again in hopes for any difference. However, like days before he couldn't get contact with anyone he knew. He complained, "C'mon! I need to speak with someone... or anyone for that matter..."

Eventually he knew who wasn't going to have any luck. He continued wandering the desert like planet, as his stomach growled. Sora muttered, "Really could use some Little Chief's cooking right now."

Sora continued walking through the desert, to past the time he sang, _"Arabian nights~ like Arabian days~ More often than not. Are hotter than hot. In a lot of good ways~ Arabian nights~ 'neath Arabian moons~ A fool off his guard. Could fall and fall hard. Out there on the dunes~"_

Sora sighed, "Man, this world just keeps going on and on... I usually bump into someone about now..."

He then reconsidered that thought, "Okay... I would have ran into to someone days ago..." He groaned, "I jump hope I didn't end up an a lifeless world..."

Just then, he heard a strange sound, like the sound of a vehicle heading from behind, "Huh? What's that..."

He then turned around to see a sleek Landspeeder gracefully across the vast wasteland. And thankfully, heading his way. Sora sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness... maybe I can finally get some directions... or better yet a ride there."

Sora then began waving his arms trying to get their attention. Thankfully, that's what's all that was needed as the speeder slowed down to a stop. Sora noticed the driver was roughly two to three years older than Sora and his only passenger was a golden robot. Sora asked, "Hey, you wouldn't by any chance know where the nearest town is?"

"Yeah, but you going the wrong way... it takes about three days to get to there on foot." The driver told him. Sora's jaw dropped, "You mean... all this time I've been going the wrong way."

"Yeah..." The driver apologize, "Sorry."

Sora sighed, "Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Hey, you need a ride? We were old looking for a friend of ours when we saw you." The driver offered. Sora reassured him, "It's okay you don't have too..."

"Sir, I do suggest you take Master Luke's offer. The chances of survival from this point are exactly approximately three thousand, seven hundred and twenty to one if you turn back on foot." The golden robot spoke up. Luke nodded, "He's right. It's a miracle you haven't run into any sand people or the Hutt clan."

"Ah, who I am I kidding? I'm both tired and hungry." Sora admitted before hopping in the speeder, "Thanks, Luke was it?"

"Yeah, Luke Skywalker." Luke introduced himself as the droid introduced himself, "And I am C-3PO: Human Cyborg Relations."

"I'm Sora." The Keyblade's Chosen smiled. Luke smiled, "Good to meet you, Sora."

"Good to meet you too, Luke and 3PO." Sora nodded, "And thanks again."

With that, Luke continued driving his speeder through the sand. As they glided, Luke asked, "So, what brings you all the way out here?"

"It's... complicated." Sora simply put it, "I was looking for a close friend of mine when I ended up here. Although to be honest, I'm still not sure where 'here' is?"

"Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from." Luke answered. Sora turned to Luke in shock, "Wait, you know about the other worlds?!"

"Yeah, it's actually common knowledge. Why?" Luke wondered a little shock at Sora's response. The young teenager admitted, "Well, I'm actually from another planet where that's not exactly common knowledge. I'm probably one of the handful of people who knows about the other worlds."

"Yikes." Luke nodded with understanding, "So, you must be very lost then."

"Pretty much, yeah." Sora admitted, "Speaking about missing friends, who exactly are you looking for anyways?"

"My counterpart, R2-D2." C-3PO answered. Luke replied, "Yeah, the little guy tricked me into removing his restraining bolt and I'll be in big trouble with my Uncle if we don't find him soon."

"Any chance I can help in any way?" Sora wondered, "What does he look like anyway?"

"He's a astromech droid of the R2 series..." Threepio replied. Unfortunately, Sora was not one who could easily understand descriptions like that, so when he cocked his head in confusion, Luke knew she had to dumb it down a little for him. He simplified, "He's a small blue droid."

"Small and blue. I can work with that." Sora nodded as he kept his eye out for that description as Luke wondered, "What about your friend? Any chance we can help you find them."

"No, I know she's back home. Safe and sound. Now, I just gotta find a way back to her." Sora admitted before realizing what he said as he quickly added with a blush and the rest of my friends!"

"Sir, are you alright? You face is all red?" Threepio wondered. Sora shook his head as he laugh nervously, "It's nothing... it's... the heat you know... it gets to you."

Luke smirked as he really knew what was wrong with Sora, "I'm sure it is." He then wondered, "So, have you been world hopping often?"

"Yeah, it's been the biggest dream as mine since I was a kid. I really wanted to learn what was beyond my own world with my two best friends." Sora answered. Luke nodded, "I hear... it's been my dream too... it seems these days all my friends have already gone to live their dream while I'm still here."

"Oh, so why don't you go?" Sora wondered. Luke answered with a frown, "My Aunt and Uncle... they still need me..."

Sora noticed this as he tired to cheer him up, "You get there someday... I can feel it."

Luke smiled, "Well... at least I get some support. Thanks, Sora."

Sora nodded when Luke noticed something, "Wait, there's something dead ahead on the scanner. It looks like our droid..." He then drove the speeder faster as Sora kept his eye out when he spotted something, "Hey, is that him?"

Luke looked ahead as he smiled, "That's our droid alright! Good eye!"

Soon the speeder stopped and all three passengers exited the vehicle. The speeder was parked on the floor of a massive canyon.

Luke, Sora and C-3PO confronted Artoo, as the former asked, "Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?"

The little droid whistles a feeble reply, as Threepio poses menacingly behind the little runaway, "Master Luke here is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi jibberish... and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here."

"Obi-Wan? Mission? What are you talking about?" Sora wondered. Luke shrugged, "Long story short, we think he's trying to get back to his pervious owner. We're actually near Ben Kenobi's home. I think they might be related."

"Aw, I see." Sora nodded. R2 turned to Sora and whistle and beeped, Threepio told the droid, "Don't change the subject! He's not the one who ran away from his home here!"

"Well, come on. It's getting late. We can quickly drop Sora by Anchorhead and with any luck he can get a ride back home." Luke told them before sighing, "I only hope we can get back before Uncle Owen really blows up."

"If you don't mind my saying so, sir, I think you should deactivate the little fugitive until you've gotten him back to your workshop." C-3PO suggested. Luke reassured the protocol droid, "No, he's not going to try anything."

Suddenly the little robot jumps to life with a mass of frantic whistles and screams. Sora then looked concern, "Hey, what's wrong with the little guy?" Threepio gasped, "Oh my... Master Luke, Sora, he says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast. Luke gasped as he quickly went for his rifle, "Sand People! Or worst!"

Sora look concerned, "Need any help. I can fight."

"I'll take whatever help I can get." Luke nodded, "Come on, let's have a look. Come on."

With that, Sora and Threepio followed the young adult while R2 wanted by the speeder for their return...

* * *

Luke and Sora carefully made their way to the top of a rock ridge and scans the canyon with the former's electro-binoculars. Threepio struggles up behind the young adventurers. Sora asked, "What do you see?"

"There are two Banthas down there but I don't see any..." Luke suddenly paused as he stated, "...wait a second, they're Sand People all right. I can see one of them now."

Shuddenly, Sora gasped, "Luke! Look out!"

Just with Sora's warning, something huge moves in front of his field of view. Before anyone could react, a large, gruesome Tusken Raider looms over them. Threepio is startled and backs away, right off the side if the cliff. He can be heard for several moments as he clangs, bangs and rattles down the side of the mountain. The sinister Raider stands over him with his weapon raised and lets out a horrible shrieking laugh as he knocked Luke out. But before he could go any further he was knocked back by Sora's Keyblade. He aimed the weapon at him, "Back away! Now!"

The Tusken Raider was unsure how to responded to Sora's sudden appearance of his magically weapon. Sora prepared for the next attack when all of a sudden, the Tusken Raider ran off. Sora raised an eyebrow, "Okay? That was too easy..."

However, he saw all the Sand People were running like their live's depended on it. Sora then realized they weren't running from him, but from something else. He turned around to see shadows rising from behind him. Sora easily recognized them, "Oh, Come on! Isn't there any world that the Heartless ever reached?!"

He then went back into his battle stance as he began to cut down the Heartless. However, some managed to get around him and were about to finish off Luke. Sora noticed this and tried to reach him. Thankfully, a man in a brown robe leapt in and pulled out a cylinder. When activated a bright beam of blue light emerged from the cylinders. The light was cut off at a certain point to form a sword of light. With in the mysterious figure cut down the Heartless that were about to attack Luke. The figure looked to Sora, "Quickly, we must finish this fight before the darkness takes him."

Sora stared at the mystery man before nodding. From what he could tell, they were on the same side. Together they easily fought off the remaining Heartless. After the finished the remaining Heartless, they put their weapons away. With the threat dealt with, Sora turned to the mysterious figure, "Thanks for the help but... who are you?"

The old man removed his hood revealing an old man with gray hair and a beard. The man smiled, "A Guardian of Light much like yourself."

"Huh?" Sora was taken back by this as the man revealed, "You honestly think all guardians of light are Keyblade wielders? I've been protecting the universe from the forces of darkness long before you were born."

"Sorry... this is just... a little shocking to hear." Sora admitted. The man nodded, "It's quite alright. I couldn't believe a Keyblade Wielder had entered our galaxy even after I sensed your arrival." Sora looked to him in confusion as the man promised, "It's first get young Luke to safety. We can compare notes then."

Sora nodded as he helped the old man bring Luke back to his speeder. Once, they bought back Sora could hear Artoo makes a slight sound, "R2?"

The old man turns and looks right at the droid and gave him a friendly smile, "Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid." Sora nodded, "Yeah, all the monsters are gone. It's safe."

Artoo waddles over to were Luke lies crumpled in a heap and begins to whistle and beep his concern. The old man placed his hand on Luke's forehead as he began to come around as Ben reassured the droid, "Don't worry, he'll be all right."

"What happened?" Luke groaned as he got up. The old man told him, "Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still have your heart."

Luke turned to the old man as he recognized him, "Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"So, you're Ben." Sora realized. Ben nodded, "The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Now even more so with the Heartless shown up. Tell me young Luke, what brings you and our new young friend out this far?"

"Well, Sora was lost and I thought I drop him off in the nearest city." Luke recalled, "Oh, and this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master... I've never seen such devotion in a droid before... there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"

Ben ponders this for a moment, scratching his scruffy beard, "Obi-Wan Kenobi... Obi-Wan? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time... a long time."

"I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead." Luke told him. Ben told him, "Oh, he's not dead, not... not yet."

"Then you know who this Obi-Wan guy is!" Sora gasped. Ben replied, "Well of course, of course I know him. He's me!"

He then turned to Luke, "I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since... oh, before you were born."

"Then the droid does belong to you." Luke assumed. Ben raised an eyebrow, "Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting..."

"Really? Cause from what Luke told me he was very determined to find you." Just then, Ben looked up at the overhanging cliffs. He told the young men, "I think we better get indoors."

"The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers." Ben stated, "That is if more Heartless don't get here first."

Sora was actually shocked how much this old man knew. Even though, he definitely wasn't a Keyblade Wielder. Sure, Leon and the gang knew a lot more than he when he first started, but none of them ever called themselves Guardains of Light. He couldn't help but wonder who was he?

However, he put those thoughts aside for now, and helped Luke to his feet as the young man rubbed his head. All of a sudden, Artoo lets out a pathetic beep causing Luke to remember something. He looks around, "Threepio!"

"Oh no! We forgot about Threepio!" Sora gasped as they all ran to where the protocol droid had fallen. Sora, Luke, and Ben stand over a very dented and tangled Threepio lying half buried in the sand. One of his arms has broken off. Luke tries to revive the inert robot by shaking him and then flips a hidden switch on his back several times until finally the mechanical man's systems turn on. The protocol droid wondered, "Where am I? I must have taken a bad step..."

"Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sand people return." Luke told him. Sora nodded, "Or worse, more Heartless,"

C-3PO sadly shook his head, "I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for."

Artoo makes a beeping sound. Sora frowned, "No, you're not. What kind of talk is that? We're not leaving any friends behind."

Luke and Ben help the battered robot to his feet as Sora retrieved the missing arm. With that, they all got on Luke's Speeder...

* * *

Shortly afterwards, they arrived at the home of Ben Kenobi. The small, spartan hovel was cluttered with desert junk but still manages to radiate an air of time-worn comfort and security. Luke is in one corner repairing Threepio's arm, as old Ben sat thinking. Ben offered Sora some food after learning he hadn't eaten in days. It wasn't Little Chief's cooking but it was better than nothing, so Sora spent the time eat. At the same time, they both learned that Ben or Obi-Wan was a old friend of Luke's father. Sora was only half listening until he heard Luke's latest response, "No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

Ben told Luke, "That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke gasped. Sora raised eyebrow at that as Ben revealed, "Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father."

"Jedi Knight? Were they..." Sora thought aloud. Ben smiled, "Yes, we were the Guardians of Light. It was our job as peace keepers to keep the peace among the worlds and fight against the darkness. Much like you."

Luke was amazed at what Ben had revealed to him, "I wish I'd known him." Obi-Wan added, "He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend."

"He sounds like he was a good man." Sora smiled at that. Luke couldn't help but wonder as he gestured to Sora, "You said Sora was a Guardian of Light too. Does that mean he's a Jedi as well."

"No," Ben shook his head, "Sora's a chosen wielder of the Keyblade."

"Keyblade?" Luke wondered. Ben gave Sora a nod, as the teenager reached out and summoned his Keyblade, "This is the Keyblade."

Luke gasped, "Wha... How did you...?!"

Obi-Wan gave a light chuckle, "The Keyblade is an weapon that can not only lock or unlock anything but it's a weapon to fight the darkness. Such as the creatures that attack you and Sora. Which reminds me..."

Ben gets up and goes to a chest where he rummages around as Sora put away his Keyblade. As Luke finishes repairing Threepio and starts to fit the restraining bolt back on, Threepio looks at him nervously. Luke thinks about the bolt for a moment then puts it on the table. Ben shuffles up and presents Luke with a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it as Ben told him, "I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damn-fool idealistic crusade like your father did."

C-3PO turned to Luke, "Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile." Luke nodded, "Sure, go ahead. Ben hands Luke the saber." Ben brought over a similar weapon that he used to fight the Heartless alongside Sora. Luke wondered, "What is it?"

"Your father's lightsaber." Ben answered, "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster."

Luke pushes a button on the handle. A long blue beam of light shoots out about four feet and flickered there. As Sora stared in awe and Luke tired it out with a few swings with his father's old weapon, Ben continued, "An elegant weapon for a more civilized time."

Much like the Keyblade Wielders, for over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire." Ben explained. Sora wondered, "Then how come I never ran into to you... Jedi until now?"

From what it sounded like to Sora, they could have been a big help during the second Keyblade War. Luke deactivated his Lightsaber, "Yeah, and how did my father die?"

Obi-Wan frowned before admitting, "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi knights." Ben looked to Luke as he answered, "He betrayed and murdered your father."

Luke frowned at that, now knowing his father's death wasn't an accident, it was murder. Sora frowned at that, "Oh man..."

"Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force." Ben continued. Sora and Luke raised an eyebrow at that, "The Force?"

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power." Ben explained, "It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together."

R2 then made beeping sounds getting the three's attention. Ben turned to the droid, "Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from."

Luke admitted, "I saw part of the message he was..."

Luke is cut short as the recorded image of the beautiful young Rebel princess is projected from Artoo's face. Ben smiled, "I seem to have found it."

Luke stops his work as the lovely girl's image flickers before his eyes as the message started, Sora stared in awe at the holographic image, _"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."_

There is a little static and the transmission is cut short as the Princess ended the message. Old Ben leans back and scratches his head. Luke has stars in his eyes. Ben turned to Luke, "You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan."

"Alderaan?" Luke laughed, "I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is."

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." Ben told him.

"I can't get involved! I've got work to do!" Luke stated. Sora pointed out, "Luke, you always wanted to see other worlds other than you own, right? This is a big opportunity for that dream to come true! Besides, can you really stand aside as this Empire is trying to take over everything?!

"It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here." Luke argued. Ben told him, "That's your uncle talking."

My uncle." Luke groaned, "How am I ever going to explain this?"

"Learn about the Force, Luke." Ben told the young man. Luke told him, "Look, why don't you take Sora... you said he's a Guardian of Light like the Jedi."

"I definitely want to help but something tells me we're going to need you there too." Sora told him. Ben nodded, "He's right. To face the Dark Side, you and Sora need to work together on this one."

Luke sighed as he told them, "I can take you both as far as Anchorhead. You two can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

"You must do what you feel is right, of course." Ben told him. Luke nodded, "I'll get the speeder ready..."

As Luke then left the hut, Ben turned to Sora, "Now then, how is it that you've come by Tatoonie then."

"It's a long story. I'm not even sure where to start." Sora admitted. Ben told the teenager, "Try from the beginning and work your way from there. I believe it's about time we've compared notes and figure out how you arrived at this world."

* * *

WORLD: THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD

Meanwhile, Xehanort's No Name Keyblade fell from the sky and joined it's other fallen Keyblades. Just then, it was picked up by man in hooded black coat with a mysterious Black Box. The man held observed the blade, "Finally, back where it belongs."

Just then, from the distance four robed figures entered the world from all sides. The one with a unicorn mask was Ira, the one with the bear mask was Aced, the one the snake mask was Invi, and the with the white leopard mask was Gula. They were the Foretellers and they all joined the cloaked figure, Ira observed the figure and asked, "Did you summon us back?"

"Yep." The cloaked man nodded. Ira recognized his Keyblade, but his face was different, so he had to ask, "Is that you, Luxu? You look different." The man removed his hood revealing the face of Xehanort's former right-hand man, "Haven't heard that name in a long while." He smirked as he continued, "These days they call me, Xigbar, but hey, whatever suits you."

"Is it... really you?" Invi asked slightly shocked. Luxu nodded, "Yeah, but some time ago, I had cast my old form away. Been through plenty more semblances sense, but it still me underneath it all."

"What happened? Why are we here? You tell me!" Aced demanded. Xigbar explained, "I had a role to play. And after all these years, it's done."

"What role?" Invi wondered. Meanwhile, Pete and Maleficent watched these events from a distance before turning away to continue their plans. Xigbar looked around to realize one of them was missing, "I guess Ava didn't make it after all."

"Meaning what?" Gula asked, concerned what happened to her. Luxu turned to him, "I told her, clear as day what I had to do."

"And is that why you decided to exclude her?" Gula glared at him. Xigbar shook his head, "As if! Ava had her own mission, and she cared it out."

"I heard enough! Luxu! What was your role?!" Aced demanded. Luxu turned to the box and smirked, "Hope you like long stories..."

* * *

**And that will conclude toady's chapter. We have our great debuts of Princess Leia (RIP Carrie Fisher), Darth Vader, Luke Skywaker, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now, all we need is Han Solo, Chewie, and Lando and we'll have the whole Star Wars gang back together in this fanfic. Now, onto the preview of the upcoming chapter. After explaining to Obi-Wan of the whole Kingdom Hearts journey, the Jedi Knight explain how Sora has come to this part of the Universe and he finds out he's a lot farther from home than he thought. Afterwards, Luke finally gets his reason to join the fight against the Empire and now they're off to ** **Mos Eisley to find a way to Alderaan. Meanwhile, the other Keyblade Wielders try to figure out where Sora is. Can they figure it out in time or will the Empire start to take more notice to Sora? Stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Journey Begins

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Lucasfilms. **

**And with out of the way, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Journey Begins

WORLD: TATOONIE

Sora explained the events that happened over the past few years to the Jedi Knight. From when he first discovered the Keyblade to his war against Master Xehanort. He told him how Xehanort tired to recreate the events of the Keyblade War to wipe out the worlds and recreate the world with a fresh start with him as a dictator. However, despite all of Xehanort's schemes and the people he's hurt, Sora and his allies managed to pull a win against all odds.

He then proceeded to tell the Jedi of how he became to be here. By using the power of waking to save Kairi, he dove down and brought her back, but he had to take her place. He finally came to his conclusion, "And that's when I woke up on this world..."

"Sora... what you've done was very brave. Not only did you manage to save all your friends as well as the people this Master Xehanort managed to hurt but you saved the universe." Obi-Wan told the teenager, "And you were willing to sacrifice yourself to make sure everyone could have a happy ending. You pulled of things that even experienced Jedi Masters would have been impressed with."

"Thanks, but I gotta ask..." Sora started, "How'd I end up here? I figure Kairi would be in a hard to reach place. Not another world. And how come this is the first I ever heard of this galactic Empire?

I know the Jedi are almost extinct but I'm sure I would have run into the Empire much earlier."

"Yes, you said Kairi is a Princess of Heart, correct?" Ben asked. Sora gave him a nod in confirmation as the Jedi continued, "Xehanort was evil but he wasn't a fool either. He wouldn't risk the life of one of the pure hearts. So, instead of killing her, he used to Keyblade to sent her from from the world you're from. That way it would appear that he struck her down in front of you but made sure she was okay incase provoking you didn't work."

"So, when Kairi was her when I thought Xehanort killed her..." Sora realized. Ben nodded, "And it was a good thing you used the Power Of Waking before anyone her could cause her harm. But by doing so it brought you to Tatoonie instead. Far a way for anyway to reach to your friends."

"How far away are we talking about?" Sora wondered. Ben replied, "Try another galaxy at the other end of the Universe."

"ANOTHER GALAXY?!" Sora gasped, "AT THE OTHER END OF THE UNIVERSE?! THAT'S HOW FAR AWAY FROM HOME I AM?!"

"I'm afraid so..." Ben nodded, "Which is the same reason why you never heard of the Jedi or the Empire."

"That does explain a lot. Like how the World Order isn't that big as of thing over here." Sora admitted, but then asked, "But how come you heard of the Keyblade and the Heartless?"

Ben smiled, "A old friend of mine actually fought in the first Keyblade War when he was much younger. He managed to survive it's outcome. Since then, he has met new Keyblade wielders and the Jedi often joined forces to accomplish our goals of keeping the peace. However, since other worlds, other than our galaxy were still in the dark that the was more that their world had to offer, they were kept a secret. Especially knowing there were people out there who'd want to use them to their advantage. Only Masters of the Jedi Council knew of their existence."

"Then I take it you were on this Council." Sora assumed. Ben nodded, "I was actually. So, I knew Keyblade Wielders existence however, you're the only one I've ever met."

"But what about the Heartless? How long they been a problem?" Sora wondered. Ben answered, "No, the Heartless never showed until you arrived. I can only assume why that is was because of Xehanort. He had them focus on you and your galaxy and complete his goals. But now that he's gone..."

"There's no one or nothing from keeping the Heartless from expanding across the universe." Sora realized. Ben nodded, "Exactly."

"Great..." Sora groaned. Ben reassured, "It's not your fault... Master Xehanort still needed to be stopped."

Sora then frowned, "Just... how am I supposed to get back home now then?"

Ben placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, "Not to worry, I have friends in high places on Alderaan... we'll figure out how you can get you back to your galaxy..."

"Right," Sora nodded. The Jedi Knight stood up, "We better get moving before the Empire gets here."

"Huh?" Sora looked in confusion. Ben explained, "Sora... I could felt your presence them moment you came here. You don't think I'm the only one who could have sensed you."

Sora thought about before realizing, "Oh, right! That Vader guy you warned us about!"

"Yes, I have no doubt that both Vader and his Sith Master may have already sensed your power." Ben nodded.

Sora was even more confused, "Master?"

"The Emperor." Obi-Wan explained, "He's actually a Sith Lord. Trained to use the Dark Side. If he gets a hold of you, there's no telling what he will do when he finds out about the Keyblade. He's been trying to conquer this galaxy for the longest time, he may try to conquer the universe or worse Kingdom Hearts itself."

Sora nodded as Ben asked the teenager, "Do you have any other questions?"

"One." Sora started before he exclaimed, "What is it with old men with an obsession with darkness that want to take over everything!?"

Ben chuckled at that compassion, "If I ever figure it out, I'll let you know..."

* * *

WORLD: DEATH STAR

Meanwhile an Imperial Stardestroyer heads toward the evil moon sized battle station: the Death Star. Inside, eight Imperial senators and generals sit around a black conference table. Imperial stormtroopers stood guard around the room. Commander Tagge told everyone, "Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize."

The bitter Admiral Motti twists nervously in his chair as he replied, "Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station!"

"The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as..." Suddenly all heads turn as Commander Tagge's speech is cut short and the Grand Moff Tarkin, governor of the Imperial regions, entered the room. He was followed by his powerful ally, the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. All of the generals stand and bow before the governor as he takes his place at the head of the table. The Dark Lord stands behind him as Tarkin spoke up, "The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

"That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?" Tagge asked. Tarkin replied, "The regional governors now have direct control over territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station."

"And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it." Tagge pointed out. This time Lord Vader spoke up, "The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands."

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it!" Motti suggested. Vader turned to him, "Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader." Vader began to walk towards Motti as he continued, "Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort..." Suddenly, Vader simply raised his hand as Motti chokes and starts to turn blue under Vader's power, "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

"Enough of this! Vader, release him!" Tarkin ordered. Vader nodded, "As you wish." He released him allow Motti to breath as Tarkin told everyone, "This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke."

However, this war against the Rebellion mattered almost little to him. His thoughts went to the strong presence in the Force. Even, if they did find the Rebel base, if that source of power found it's way to the Rebellion, it could put the whole Empire at risk. But in his hands, he could overthrow the Emperor, and rule the galaxy. Perhaps even... bring back someone he'd lost...

* * *

WORLD: TATOONIE

Later on, Sora and Ben rejoined Luke and brought the droids. Luke drove them off to start their new journy as Sora tired to figure out a way to convince Luke to join in the fight against the darkness. However, before he could get an idea, the speeder stops before what remains of the huge Jawas' Sandcrawler. Sora, Luke, and Ben walk among the smoldering rubble and scattered bodies. Sora stared in horror, "What happened here? It couldn't have been the Heartless if the bodies are still here."

"Then it looks like Sand People did this, all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just... I never heard of them hitting anything this big before." Luke gave his own thoughts. Ben crouched in the sand studying the tracks as he already figure out what had happened, "They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sand People always ride single file to hide there numbers."

Sora then turned to Luke as his eyes widened a little, "What is it, Luke?"

"These are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio." Luke stated.

Ben then pointed at the Sandcrawler as he pointed out, "And these blast points, too accurate for Sand People. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise."

"Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" Sora wondered. Just then, Luke looks back at the speeder where Artoo and Threepio are inspecting the dead Jawas, and put two and two together. Sora then realized what Luke was thinking, "They were looking for Threepio and Artoo! They wanted their plans back!"

"And if they traced the droids here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them..." Luke continued as his eyes widened in horror, "Home!

Luke reaches a sudden horrible realization, then races for the speeder and jumped it. Ben tired to stop him, "Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous!"

Sora chased after the young man before he could drive off, "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything crazy!"

Sora hopped on the speeder as Luke raced off leaving Ben and the two doid alone with the burning Sandcrawler.

* * *

Luke races across the wasteland in his battered Landspeeder as Sora held on so he won't risk losing Luke and get stuck in the middle of nowhere again. The speeder finally roared up to the burning homestead. Luke jumped out and runs to the smoking holes that were once his home. Sora chased after him, Keyblade in hand, "Wait, Luke!"

Luke searched around the scattered debris, desperate to find the only family he has ever known. He tired calling out to them, "Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen!"

Luke stumbled around in a daze looking for his aunt and uncle as Sora followed making sure there wasn't any enemies nearby. Suddenly he comes upon their smoldering remains. He looked in horror, stunned, and couldn't speak. Sora finally caught up to him, "Luke... you can't just run off like that..."

Luke didn't seem to notice as Sora wondered, "What? What is it?"

He then turned to the sight the Luke had saw and put two and two together, "Oh... man..." Sora turned to Luke with sorrow, "Luke... I'm sorry about..." He closed his eyes and sighed, "Listen, I know what you're going through... and there's nothing we can do for them now. But there is one thing we can do now."

Luke turned to Sora, "What's that?"

"Make sure nothing like this happens to anyone else." Sora answered. Luke pulled out his father's weapon and stared at it, Luke's eyes narrowed with determination before turning back to Sora as the teenager told the son of the Jedi, "C'mon... let's get out of here before they come back.."

Luke nodded as they headed back to the speeder to rejoin the Jedi and the droids...

* * *

WORLD: DEATH STAR

Meanwhile, an Imperial TIE fighter races toward the Death Star. Inside, two stormtroopers open an electronic cell door and allow several Imperial guards to enter. Princess Leia's face is filled with defiance, which slowly gives way to fear as a giant black torture droid entered the cell, followed by Darth Vader, "And, now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base."

The torture droid gives off a steady beeping sound as it approaches Princess Leia and extends one of its mechanical arms bearing a large hypodermic needle. The door slides shut and the long cell block hallway appears peaceful. The muffled screams of the Rebel princess are barely heard...

* * *

There is a large bonfire of Jawa bodies blazing in front of the Sandcrawler as Ben and the robots finish burning the dead. Luke and Sora drives up in the speeder and Ben walks over to the former, "There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You'd have been killed, too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire."

"I want to come with you and Sora to Alderaan." Luke told him, "There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

Sora and Ben smiled at that before the former couldn't help but ask, "So, where are we gonna find a ship off this world?"

* * *

To answer that question everyone board the Landspeeder was cramped with everyone in it zooms across the desert. The speeder stops on a bluff overlooking the spaceport at Mos Eisley. It is a haphazard array of low, grey, concrete structures and semi-domes. A harsh gale blows across the stark canyon floor. They stopped as Ben gestured to the city below them, "Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy."

Ben looks over at Luke, who gives the old Jedi a determined smile. Sora added, "I just hope we find someone who'll be willing to help us get to Aldraan."

* * *

Once inside the city, the speeder is stopped on a crowded street by several combat-hardend Stormtroopers who look over the two droids. A Trooper questions Luke, "How long have you had these droids?"

"About three or four seasons." Luke lied as Sora added, "They're for sale if you want them." The Stormtrooper told them, "Let me see some identification." Everyone but Ben becomes very nervous at that as the old Jedi spoke to the Trooper in a very controlled voice as he waved his hand, "You don't need to see our identification."

"We don't need to see their identification." The Commander repeated. Ben once again waved his hand, "These aren't the droids your looking for."

"These are not the droids we're looking for." The Commander repeated. Ben waved his head again, "They can go about their business.

"You can go about your business." The trooper repeated as Sora eased up but was very confused at what happened. Ben turned to Luke with a smirk as he added, "Move along."

"Move along. Move along." The Stromtooper told them. The speeder pulls up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. Various strange forms of transport, including several unusual beasts of burden, are parked outside the bar. A Jawa runs up and begins to fondle the speeder. Threepio muttered, "I can't abide these Jawas. Disgusting creatures."

As Luke gets out of the speeder he tries to shoo the Jawa away, "Go on, go on." Sora sighed in relief, "Man, that was a close one."

"I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead." Luke nodded in agreement. Ben simply smirked, "The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You will find it a powerful ally."

"Wow! I wish I could do that!" Sora beamed already picturing his fights with Pete's by tricking him into surrendering before he even got chance to fight. Luke wondered, "Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?"

"And someone there who might have an idea to get me home?" Sora wondered. Ben replied, "Most of the best freighter pilots can be found here and I'm certain the Rebellion will do everything they can to help you, Sora. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough."

"You kidding? I've been to places like the Underworld, the Keyblade Graveyard, the Realm of Darkness, and the World the Never Was and came out just fine. I say bring it on!" Sora smirked at the new challenge. Luke stated, "If he's not afraid then neither am I. I'm ready for anything."

Threepio told Artoo as they followed them inside, "Come along, Artoo."

* * *

The young adventurers and the two mechanical droids follow Ben Kenobi into the smoke-filled cantina. Sora winced as he waved off the smoke. The murky, moldy den is filled with a startling array of weird and exotic alien creatures and monsters at the long metallic bar. At first the sight is horrifying. One-eyed, thousand-eyed, slimy, furry, scaly, tentacled, and clawed creatures huddle over drinks. However, Ben and Sora were used to places like this so the former moves to an empty spot at the bar near a group of repulsive but human scum while the latter took a look around the new area but kept close to his new friends. A huge, rough-looking bartender stopped Luke and the droids as he told the young man, "We don't serve their kind here!"

Luke still recovering from the shock of seeing so many outlandish creatures, doesn't quite catch the bartender's drift, "What?"

"Your droids." The bartender clarified, "They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here."

Luke looks at old Ben, who is busy talking to one of the Galactic pirates. He notices several of the gruesome creatures along the bar are giving him a very unfriendly glare. Luke pats Threepio on the shoulder, "Listen, why don't you wait out by the speeder. We don't want any trouble."

"I heartily agree with you sir." Threepio and his stubby partner go outside and most of the creatures at the bar go back to their drinks. Ben is standing next to Wookie, an eight-foot-tall savage looking creature resembling a huge grey bushbaby monkey with fierce baboon-like fangs. His large blue eyes dominate a fur covered face and soften his otherwise awesome appearance. Over his matted, furry body he wears two chrome bandoliers, and little else. He was a two-hundred-year-old Wookiee and a sight to behold. As Ben speaks to the Wookiee, pointing to Luke and Sora several times during his conversation and the huge creature suddenly lets out a horrifying laugh.

Luke was more than a little bit disconcerted and pretends not to hear the conversation between Ben and the giant Wookiee. Luke was terrified but tries not to show it. He quietly sips his drink, looking over the crowd for a more sympathetic ear or whatever. Sora sat beside him with a friendly smile, "So, how you holding up?"

"How are you so calm about this place?" Luke wondered. Sora smirked as he thought back to Halloween Town and Monstropolis, "Dude, I've been to worlds that are covered with monsters, I'm use to places like this..."

Sora then thought again as he turned to aliens in the bar, "Then again, the monsters were a lot friendlier on those worlds." However, Sora smily shrugged, "But I'm sure everything will be fine... who knows... maybe we'll make some new friends in here."

All of a sudden a large, multiple-eyed Creature gives Luke a rough shove speaking some unknown language. The hideous freak is obviously drunk. Sora and Luke turned to eachother as they were confused as Sora turned back, "I'm sorry, but we have no idea what you're saying."

Just then, a short, grubby human join the belligerent monstrosity, "He doesn't like you." Luke apologized, "I'm sorry."

"I don't like you either." He babbled as Sora asked, "Sir, how much have you been drinking?" However, he didn't pay him attention as his focus was on Luke, "Don't insult us. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems."

"I'll be careful." Luke reassured him. He turned away only for the man to pull him back, "You'll be dead!" Sora prepared himself for a fight when old Ben moves in behind Luke, "This little one isn't worth the effort. Come let me buy you something..."

Just then, a powerful blow from the unpleasant creature sends the young would-be Jedi sailing across the room, crashing through tables and breaking a large jug filled with a foul-looking liquid. He then threw another fist at Sora who caught it and flipped him over to the ground hard. With a blood curdling shriek, the monster draws a wicked chrome laser pistol from his belt and levels it at old Ben. The bartender panicked, "No blasters! No blaster!"

Sora was about to summon his Keyblade when Ben Kenobi with astounding agility drew his lightaber as it sparked to life and in a flash an arm lies on the floor. Ben carefully and precisely turns off his lightsaber and replaces it on his utility belt. Sora turned to Luke, "You okay?"

Luke, shaking and totally amazed at the old man's and young teenager's abilities, attempts to stand. The entire fight has lasted only a matter of seconds. The cantina goes back to normal, although Ben is given a respectable amount of room at the bar. Luke, rubbing his bruised head, approaches the old man with new awe, "Thanks."

"No problem." Sora smiled as Ben nodded. Sora then turned to the Jedi, "So... any luck with the pilot?"

Ben gestured to the Wookiee, "This is Chewbacca. He's first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs."

* * *

Threepio paces in front of the cantina as Artoo carries on an electronic conversation with another little red astro- droid. A creature comes out of the cantina and approaches two Stormtroopers in the street, as Threepio muttered, " I don't like the look of this."

* * *

Back at the bar, strange creatures play exotic big band music on odd-looking instruments as Luke, still giddy, downs a fresh drink and follows Sora, Ben, and Chewbacca to a booth where the pilot sat. The pilot was a tough, roguish starpilot, who greeted his potential customers, "Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." Ben told him. Han looked to him as if he was joking, "Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

"Should I have?" Ben asked. Han replied, "It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!"

"Wow! That's awesome!" Sora beamed before leaning to the his new friends, "What's a Kessel run and what's a parsecs?"

However, before he could get an answer, Han continued, "I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you.I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers. Myself, the two boys, two droids, and no questions asked." Ben answered. Han wondered, "What is it? Some kind of local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Ben simply put it. Han smirked, "Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance."

As Sora dug around in his pocket as Luke's jaw dropped, "Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But who's going to fly it, kid? You?" Han asked. Luke's eyes narrowed, "You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen..." However, Sora pulled out a bag full of money, "Well... we haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

Han paused at what Sora was saying as he looked to Sora, "Seventeen, huh?!" Sora nodded as everyone was shocked to see he had that much money on him at the moment. Ben smiled as Sora's negotiation skills as Han smiled, "Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four."

"Ninety-four. Got it!" Sora nodded as they shook hands on the deal. Just then, he noticed Stormtroopers enter the bar as he stated, "Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork." Everyone turn around to see four Imperial Stormtroopers looking at the unconscious bodies and asking the bartenders some questions. The bartender points to the booth as the Stormtrooper nodded, "All right, we'll check it out."

The stormtroopers look over at the booth but Sora, Luke, and Ben are gone. The bartender shrugs his shoulders in puzzlement. Once they were gone, Han smirked to Chewie, "Seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready."

Chewie nodded as he did as he was told and left the bar...

* * *

WORLD: THE MYSTERIOUS TOWER

The Guardians of Light and their friends all arrived to the home of the King's Teacher, Master Yen Sid. They all stood before the former Keyblade Master as the current generation of Keyblade Masters, Aqua, Mickey, and Riku explained what had happened with Sora. Yen Sid stroked his beard, "I see... Sora has misused the power of waking and know his current whereabouts are unknown."

"But, Master, " Roxas spoke up, "We know Sora's alive. I still feel the connection that I had with him when I was his Nobody. Just as Xion knew Kairi was okay."

"If that's the case, then you probably, right..." Yen Sid nodded as he smiled, "Sora has never been one to die easily."

"We were hoping you might know where to start looking, Master." Aqua asked. Yen Sid closed his eyes as he gave it some thought, "Hmm... I believe you are correct. Sora does still remain in the realm of light..."

The Guardians began to smile at that until the retired Master finished, "However, the stars reveal that Sora may still be beyond our reach."

Everyone groaned at that. Kairi asked with concern, "What do you mean?"

"Xehanort... may have been many things," Yen Sid explained, "But he wasn't a fool either. He wouldn't risk taking a Princess of Heart's life if his plan to enrage Sora to combat failed. So, I believe he may have actually took young Kairi to another world of a different galaxy. And then Sora used the Power of Waking to follow her there."

Mickey, Donlad, Goofy, Ven, Aqua, and Terra paled at that while Riku shrugged, "So, he's on another world of another galaxy. Let's just open a gate and fly after him."

The King was the first to speak, "It's not that simple Riku."

"He's right." Aqua added, "Even if we knew Sora's exact location, getting there would take ages to get to... even with the Keyholes... it would still take ages to get there."

"How long we taking about here?" Xion wondered. Donald hesitated before admitting, "Well... uh... about 6 to 9 million years."

"69 TRILLION YEARS?!" Everyone gasped in horror. Donald shook his head, "No, 6 to 9 million years."

Hayner groaned, "We don't have that amount of time... we'll all be dead by the time we get to him..."

"Actually, we'd be dead long before that happens..." Pence pointed out. Olette winced, "Yeah, that's not going to help us."

"And we couldn't even call Sora because we ways out of the the Gummiphone's signal's reach." Jiminy added. Naminé asked, "Do we have any good news."

"Well..." Ven rubbed the back of his head, "There's a rumor the Keyblade Wielders could travel to other galaxy's with no problems."

Everyone stared at Ven as Lea stated, "Well... don't keep us in suspense... how'd they do it?!"

"We don't know..." Terra admitted. Yen Sid sighed, "I'm afraid that information is long forgotten..."

Isa stood there in silence, before saying, "Well... that's not entirely true..."

Everyone turned to the former member of the Organization member. Goofy wondered, "What do you mean?"

"Xemnas... or rather in this case Xehanort knew how to travel to other galaxies. How else would he know to send Kairi there?" Isa stated. Before turning to Lea, "And I do believe you remember Project Star Tours."

Lea jaw dropped at that, as he recalled the old project, "That's right... I completely forgot about that..."

"Um... Axel... What is he talking about?" Roxas wondered. Lea explained, "During the years of the first Organization... before you or Xion were born... Xemnas believed there might be easier methods of collecting hearts in other galaxies... since none of them had a Keyblade at the time... so he started a project with Vexen and Zexion to open a portal to other galaxies... but with you two around and Vexen and Zexion fell durning Castle Oblivion... thanks to my actions... the project was shut down..."

"So, what became of the project?" Riku asked Isa. He turned to Riku, "Xehanort recommissioned the project when he learned not all the New Seven Hearts were in our Galaxy. He would go there himself if he wasn't so focused on the Guardians but with Vexen back the project continued. This time with some study of Master Xehanort's Keyblade Vexen came close to replicating it's power to other galaxies."

"Let me guess, he didn't need it because he had all thirteen vessels and we had our seven Guardians." Riku assumed. Isa nodded. Mickey smiled, "Then that means... with both Even and Ienzo back... we can complete the project."

"Yes, all we need to do now, is figure out Sora's location." Yen Sid stated. Mickey smiled, "Maybe if Chip and Dale can boost up the signal, the Gummiphone might be able to reach him and Sora can tell us himself."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Kairi beamed. Everyone turned back to the retired Keyblade Master as Goofy stated, "Master Yen Sid! We're off!"

Yen Sid smiled as he told the group, "May your hearts be your guiding key."

* * *

After making the deal with the pilot, Luke and Ben went on ahead to sell the speeder to make additional money. While Ben reassured the two young men, that his allies on Alderaan could pay the rest of the money, Luke was shocked that Sora had that much money on him. The Keyblade's chosen simply shrugged in response, "You'd be surprised how much you can make fighting monster's for a living."

Sora was about to leave the bar after his new friends when four Stormtroopers stopped him, "Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. Well, seems like our Guardians have an idea how to get to Sora but will it succeed? It also looks like Sora's got himself in trouble with the Empire. But, hey, at least he was able to lend a hand in hiring Solo. :D And what's this? One of the New Seven Hearts is in the Star Wars galaxy... I wonder who it could be...**

**Okay, I'm sure everyone has a very good idea of who the new Princess of Heart is... a wink! ;D**

**Anyways, on to the preview, as Sora tries to get out of trouble, Han has his own problems with Jabba. If they get out of it, can they reunite and get to the Falcon. Can they get to Aldraan in time? And what will happen when the Empire finally get a good look at Sora's weapon? How will the Dark Lords of the Sith react? The answer may change the fate of the universe...** ** Stay tuned...**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape to Alderaan

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Lucasfilms.**

**And with that out of the way, let's start the newest chapter to this story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Escape to Alderaan

WORLD: TATOONIE

Sora stood still at the sight of the four Stormtroopers. He looked around as he asked, "Who? Me?"

"Yes, where are you going?" One of the Stormtroopers nodded. Sora knew he could take them but if he started a fight here could cause a lot of attention. Which was the last thing they needed. So, he would have to improvise, "Um... I got separated from my folks... and I was just looking for them. Is something wrong?"

"We've received a recent report that you along with two others were involved in a bar fight." The Stormtrooper told him. Sora stated, "To be fair that guy was drunk. And we defended ourselves."

"We know. But one of your associates was using an illegal weapon. So, you are coming with us for questioning." The Stormtrooper replied as the others tired to move in on him. Sora quickly backed away with his hands in the air, thinking he might have to start a fight after all as he tired one last time, "C'mon... Hukana Matata, guys."

All the Stormtroopers paused as one of them asked, "Hakuna Ma-What-Now?"

"You know? Hakuna Matata?" Sora continued on, "It means no worries. There's a song about it and everything."

The Stormtroopers were silent as on of them turned to their commander, "What should we do, Commander?"

"We have to bring him in," The Commander stated, "But part of me wants here it." He then turned back to the Keyblade's Chosen, "Alright, let's hear it."

Sora paused as he wasn't sure him he heard the Stormtrooper right, "Uh... what?"

"The song!" The Stormtrooper clarified, "Sing the song?"

Sora paused once again, "Seriously?"

All four troopers aimed their blasters at him, as he nodded, "Okay, okay..." He then turned to the band at the bar as he gave them a 'follow my lead' look. They simply shrugged as they start to play as Sora sang,_ "Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase~"_

One of the Stormtroopers tilted his head as Sora continued, _"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze~"_

The music really picked up as Sora dance and sand, _"It means no worries~ for the rest of your days~ It's our problem-free~ philosophy~ Hakuna Matata!"_

While that was going on, Han Solo was ready to leave when a a slimy green-faced alien with a short trunk-nose, pokes a gun in his side. He spoke in a alien language, "Going somewhere, Solo?"

Han put his hands up in surrender, "Yes, Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money."

Han sat back down while the alien sat across from him holding the blaster on him, "It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first."

"Yeah, but this time I got the money." Han told him.

Greedo retorted, "If you give it to me, I might forget I found you."

As Han replied he reached quietly for his blaster, "I don't have it with me. Tell Jabba..."

"Jabba's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser." Greedo pointed out. Han argued, "Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?"

"You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship." Greedo smirked. Han's eyes narrowed, as bounty hunter crossed a line, "Over my dead body."

"That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time." Greedo smirked. Han nodded, "Yes, I'll bet you have."

Suddenly the slimy alien disappears in a blinding flash of light. Han pulls his smoking gun from beneath the table as the other patron look on in bemused amazement. Han had shot first! Han gets up and starts out of the cantina, flipping the bartender some coins as he leaves, "Sorry about the mess."

One of the Stormtroopers turned around turned around with the excitement, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Sora asked him trying to change the subject by returning to the song,_ "It means no worries~ for the rest of your days~"_

Somehow, much to everyones shock, the Stormtroopers dropped their weapons and came up and started dancing and singing with the heroes, _"It's our problem-free~ philosophy~ Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!"_

And while they got into the singing and dance, Sora snuck away into the crowd. By the time, the Stormtroopers realized what was happening, the Keyblade's chosen was long gone...

* * *

WORLD: DEATH STAR

Meanwhile, several TIE fighters approach the Death Star. Inside, Darth Vader reported to Tarkin, "Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her." Just then, an Imperial Officer interrupts the meeting, "The final check-out is complete. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?"

"Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion." Tarkin offered. Vader wondered, "What do you mean?"

"I think it is time we demonstrate the full power of this station." Tarkin simply put as Vader nodded. Tarkin turned to the Officer, "Set your course for Princess Leia's home planet of Alderaan." The Officer nodded, "With pleasure."

* * *

WORLD: TATOONIE

Back on Tatoonie, four heavily-armed stormtroopers move menacingly along a narrow slum alleyway crowed with darkly clad creatures hawking exotic goods in the dingy little stalls. Men, monsters, and robots crouch in the waste-filled doorways, whispering and hiding from the hot winds. C-3PO and R2 hid in one of them as the golden droid whispered, "Lock the door, Artoo."

"All right, check that side of the street." One of the troopers checks a tightly locked door and moves on down the alleyway, "It's locked. Move on to the next door." The door slides open a crack and Threepio peeks out. Artoo is barely visible in the background. The door opens, Threepio moves into the doorway as he turned to R2, "I would much rather have gone with Master Sora than stay here with you. I don't know what all the trouble is about those plans, but I'm sure it must be your fault."

Artoo makes beeping sounds as Threepio told the droid, "You watch your language!" With that R2 closed the doors until Luke and the others returned...

* * *

Meanwhile, Jabba the Hut and a half-dozen grisly alien pirates and purple creatures stand in the middle of the docking bay, "Come on out, Solo!"

A voice from directly behind the pirates startles them and they turn around to see Han Solo and the giant Wookiee, Chewbacca, standing behind them with no weapons in sight. Han told him, "I've been waiting for you, Jabba."

"I expected you would be." Jabba told him as Han walked up to his boss, "I'm not the type to run."

"Han, my boy, there are times when you disappoint me... why haven't you paid me? And why did you have to fry poor Greedo like that... after all we've been through together." Jabba asked. Han accused, "You sent Greedo to blast me."

"Han, why you're the best smuggler in the business. You're too valuable to fry. He was only relaying my concern at your delays. He wasn't going to blast you." Jabba lied. Han told him, "I think he thought he was. Next time don't send one of those twerps. If you've got something to say to me, come see me yourself."

"Han, Han! If only you hadn't had to dump that shipment of spice... you understand I just can't make an exception. Where would I be if every pilot who smuggled for me dumped their shipment at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It's not good business." Jabba told him.

Han told him the same thing he told Greedo, "You know, even I get boarded sometimes, Jabba. Do you think I had a choice? But I've got a charter now and I can pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need some more time."

Jabba smirked at that, "Han, my boy, you're the best. So, for an extra 20..."

"Fifteen, Jabba. Don't push it." Han told him. As Jabba nodded, "Okay, 15%. But if you fail me again... I'll put a price on your head so big... you won't be able to go near a civilized system."

Han smirked, "Jabba... you're a wonderful human being."

* * *

Chewbacca waited restlessly at the entrance to Docking Bay 94. Sora managed to regroup with his new friends who managed to sold the speeder. With that taken care of Sora, Ben, Luke, and the droids make their way up the street. Chewbacca jabbers excitedly and signals for them to hurry. The darkly clad creature has followed them from the speeder lot. The spy took a moment to speak into a small transmitter.

Chewbacca leads the group into a giant dirt pit that is Docking Bay 94. Resting in the middle of the huge hole is a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that could only loosely be called a starship. Luke stated, "What a piece of junk!"

Sora, who was the last one to enter the room, wondered, "What are you..." He then saw the ship as his eyes widened as he muttered, "That ship is..."

Han Solo comes down the boarding ramp and told them, "She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications my..." But then he was cut off, as Sora spoke up louder, "You're ship looks..."

He then beamed, "AWESOME!"

Luke turned to him in shock, "What?!"

"Dude, I got my own ship and it's nothing compared to this!" Sora ran in on board the ship, "C'mon! This is gonna be epic!"

Han stared at Sora who entered the ship, before turning back to Luke with a smirk, "He said it, not me. Kid's got good taste." He then continued, "Now then, we're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here."

With that, the rest of the group rushed up the gang plank, passing a grinning Han Solo. Inside the Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca settles into the pilot's chair and starts the mighty engines of the starship. Threepio and Artoo moved toward the Millennium Falcon passing Solo as the golden droid greeted, "Hello, sir."

Sora had explored ever bit of the ship as he stated, "This has got to be the coolest ship, I've ever been on..." Sora turned to Han, "How'd you get it?"

"Long story." Han simply told him with a smirk...

* * *

Eight Imperial Stormtroopers rush up to the darkly clad creature. The Stromtrooper Commander nodded, "Which way?" The darkly clad creature points to the door of the docking bay. The Commander turned to his men, "All right, men. Load your weapons!"

The troops hold their guns at the ready and charge down the docking bay entrance. Han Solo and Sora looked up and sees the Imperial Stormtroopers rushing into the docking bay as they ordered, "Stop that ship! Blast 'em!"

Several of the troopers fire at the three as they ducks into the spaceship. Han draws his laser pistol and pops off a couple of shots which force the stormtroopers to dive for safety. Sora summoned his Shooting Star Keyblade to deflect the fire back at the Stormtroopers as he asked, "I don't suppose you want to sing a different song?"

However, the Stormtroopers kept their attack. Sora then transformed his Keyblade to duel arrowguns, "Guess not."

He then opened fired upon the Imperials. Han stared for a moment, shocked at what Sora just did, but quickly got back into the fight. Han told Sora, "Kid, we should get on the ship and get out of here."

Sora nodded, "I'll created an opening for us to get inside." He then transformed into a launcher. He the fired a power blast of magic at the squad of Stormtroopers. One them exclaimed, "Incoming!"

"Hit the deck!" Another stated when the explosion sent Stormtroopers flying everywhere. Han smirk, he was beginning to like this kid, "Nice one! Let's get out before they get a chance to regroup!"

"Right!" Sora nodded as he Keyblade reverted back to normal. They quickly board the Millennium Falcon, as the Han closed the door behind them. He then exclaimed, "Chewie, get us out of here!"

The group straps in for take off as C-3PO stated, "Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel."

The half-dozen Stormtroopers at a check point hear the general alarm and look to the sky as the huge starship rises above the dingy slum dwellings and quickly disappears into the morning sky. At the same time, a surviving Stormtrooper pulled out his coms, "Informed Lord Vader, we found the mysterious object he's looking for."

* * *

Meanwhile, the four Stormtroopers that Sora managed to lose watched as the Falcon flew off. Their commander turned to his troops, "If Lord Vader asks... we never saw him, and we never sang or danced either."

"Agreed." The other Stormtroopers nodded in agreement...

* * *

Han climbed into the pilot's chair next to Chewbacca, who chatters away as he points to something on the radar scope. The Millennium Falcon zoomed from Tatooine into space. Han frantically types information into the ship's computer, "It looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed."

The Millennium Falcon raced away from the yellow planet, Tatooine. It is followed by two huge Imperial Stardestroyers as they opened fired on them. Sora, Luke, and Ben make their way into the cramped cockpit where Han continues his calculation. He told them, "Stay sharp! There are two more coming in! They're going to try to cut us off!"

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast." Luke complained. Han turned to him, "Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!"

Imperial cruisers fire at the pirate ship. The ship shudders as an explosion flashes outside the window. Sora smirked, "Here's where the fun begins!"

Ben wondered, "How long before you can make the jump to light speed?"

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer." Han replied. The ship begins to rock violently as lasers hit it. Luke pointed out, "Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining..."

"Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?" Han pointed out. The ship is now constantly battered with laser fire as a red warning light begins to flash. Sora wondered, "What's that flashing?"

"We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed." Han told them. Sora nodded, "Right, c'mon guys."

Everyone followed Sora to get to there seats. The galaxy brightens and they move faster, almost as if crashing a barrier. Stars become streaks as the Millennium Falcon makes the jump to hyperspace. The Millennium Falcon zoomed into infinity in less than a second...

* * *

WORLD: DEATH STAR/ALDERAAN

Alderaan looms behind the Death Star. Admiral Motti enters the quiet control room and bows before Governor Tarkin, who stands before the huge wall screen displaying a small green planet, "We've entered the Alderaan system."

Vader and two stormtroopers enter with Princess Leia. Her hands are bound, "Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

Tarken simply smirked, "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing an order to terminate your life."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take responsibility yourself." Leia smirked.

Tarkin replied, "Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare to oppose the emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Leia smirked. Tarkin replied, "Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you're reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base I have chosen to test this station's fire power on your home planet of Alderaan."

Leia looked to the window to see that very planet in view. Her eyes widened in horror as she pleaded, "No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly..."

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!" He demanded. He could see Leia hesitation so Tarkin continued, "I grow tired of asking this, so it will be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?!"

Leia looked to Alderaan. She didn't want to see the only home and family she ever know to be blown up. She couldn't reveal the alliances base either but that's when she came up with a plan to save both. She signed, "Dantooine. They're on Dantoonie."

Tarkin smirked and looked up to the Sith Lord, "There. You see, Lord Vader? She can be reasonable." Tarkin turned to Motti, "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready." Leia's eyes widened in horror, "WHAT?!"

Grand Moff Tarkin first turned to Leia, "Your far too trusting. Dantoonie is to remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough."

"No!" Leia tired to stop them but was held back by Vader. The technicians nodded, "Commence primary ignition." A button is pressed which switches on a panel of lights. A hooded Imperial soldier reaches overhead and pulls a lever. Another lever is pulled. Vader reaches for still another lever and a bank of lights on a panel and wall light up. A huge beam of light emanates from within a cone-shaped area and converges into a single laser beam out toward Alderaan. The small green planet of Alderaan is blown into space dust. Leia closed her eyes as Tarkin told the Stormtroopers, "Take her back to her cell..."

The Stormtroopers took the mourning Princess away as Tarkin ordered, "I want a confirmation that the Rebels are on Datoonie... let's wrap up this war..."

Just then, an Imperial Commander ran up to the Grand Moff and the Sith Lord, "Sirs, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a report from Tatoonie, we believed we found what your looking for Lord Vader."

"The Death Star plans?" Tarkin wondered. The Commander replied, "We may believe he maybe with him."

"Him?" Tarkin raised an eyebrow. The Commander stated, "We've received reports that the droids with the plans were with a boy with this weapon that was shaped like a key."

Vader stared at the Commander as Tarkin chuckled, "Come on, Commander. How much trouble can one boy be..."

Vader asked, "What do you have to report about the boy and this key?"

"Our surviving troops on the scene reported him turning to key into different weapons but they didn't appear as the standard form of ammunition." The Commander stated, "It was unlike anything we've ever seen."

"I'm sorry... did you say the Squad lost to a child?" Tarkin glared in disbelief. However, Vader told him, "Good work, Commander. Inform me, if he appears again."

Tarkin turned to the Sith Lord in shock as the Commander bowed and left. Tarkin stared at the Sith Lord, "Lord Vader, what is going on? Do you know what he's talking about?"

Vader turned to the Grand Moff, "I will explain in a moment but first I must speak to the Emperor..."

He then walked away as the Grand Moff stared in confusion, what did Darth Vader know that he didn't...

* * *

Once, Darth Vader entered a transmissions room, he made sure that he was alone before kneeling down as the hologram of the Emperor appeared before him, _"Lord Vader... __have you located the rebel base from the Princess?"_

"Yes, my master." He answered. The Emperor raised an eyebrow,_ "And yet I sense something else troubles on your mission... This disturbance in the Force..."_

"I believe the disturbance is an appearance of a Keyblade Wielder." Vader answered. The Emperor raised an eyebrow, _"Are you certain?"_

"I was just been given details of the weapon from the Troopers who tried to take him... the only ones who knew of the weapon were the Jedi and the two of us." Vader answered. The Emperor grinned, _"Indeed... __This is an opportunity that we cannot afford to pass. Especially one powerful enough to catch my attention. He must have encountered with the true Kingdom Hearts."_

"And then the _X-_blade has been reforged then?" Darth Vader assumed. The Emperor nodded, _"Perhaps... either way... the boy is the key. If we calm him, turn him, we can use him to conquer not only the Universe, we can use Kingdom Hearts to wipe out potentially enemies before they ever become threats and bring back some old allies who'd be loyal to the Empire..."_

The Emperor looked down to his apprentice, _"Find him and bring him to me alive... he will know what we need to accomplish our goals..."_

Darth Vader then asked, "He cannot be the only Keyblader out there. What if others try to find him?"

The Sith Master gave it some thought, before answering, _"Some my provide... some use... we've lost __Inquisitors to the remaining Jedi... offer them a choice... if they refuse... then kill them, before they became much of a threat as the Jedi were..."_

"They will join us or die, my Master." Vader bowed as the transmission ended...

* * *

WORLD: KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD

Meanwhile, Luxu and the Foretellers watched Sora and the others journey. Ira wondered, "Is that him?"

"Yep. That's Sora." Xigbar grinned. Aced stared in disbelief, "This is Keyblade Wielder who save the worlds three times, defeated a full fledged Keyblade Master, and ended the second Keyblade War?! He's no more than a child!"

"Easy, Aced... there's probably more than meets the eye in this boy." Invi told him. Xigbar nodded, "Yeah... the strength in his heart is unlike any we've ever seen. He was more than a match for the old coot, even with the_ X_-blade."

"So... he's no longer in this Galaxy... just where is he?" Gula wondered. Xigbar replied, "Remember those Jedi..."

"Of corse, they were the only keepers of the peace other than us. I always had great respect for them." Ira stated as he recalled, "In fact, I remember Ava's group had Jedi who could wield the Keyblade..."

"But... where are they now?" Invi wondered, "I don't believe they would have stood aside and let this... Empire... take over. What happened to them?"

"The Sith happened, that's what." Luxu stated. Gula gasped, "But... aren't they supposed to be extinct?"

"As if! They were just in hiding," Luxu laughed, "Years plotting and planning. Now the all the Jedi have almost have been wiped out. Funny how things turn out."

"And now they Sith know of Sora's existence..." Ira stated, "Is that going to be a problem? The Sith were trouble even before the start of the Keyblade war..."

"If we play our cards right, Sora might take care of them for us." Luxu smirked as he waved a hand revealing an image of the Mistress of Evil, "We just need some help from an old ally of the old coot."

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. Shorter than the last two chapters but I hope you all enjoyed it all the same. Seems like the Sith and the Foretellers have plans in mind for Sora. Can our heroes handle what the villains from both the past and present throw at them? You'll just have to stick around and find out. Next time, Sora and the other journey to Alderaan unaware of it's destruction. But on the plus side, Sora manages to contact to his universe. But how will effect the over come of the story? And when they get trapped on the Death Star, will they be able to help the Princess trapped inside? Stay tuned. ** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: When You Wish Upon a Death Star

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Lucasfilms. Merry Christmas everyone, I had this chapter mostly written out and I just finished it today. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**And with that out of the way, let's start the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: When You Wish Upon A Death Star

WORLD: ? ? ?

The Falcon zoomed through hyperspace as it traveled at the speed of light. Meanwhile, Luke was training with a old Jedi training droid to practice defense with his father's lightsaber while Ben mentored him. Sora was checking his phone hoping to get a better signal from where he was now. While Chewie and the droids were playing a board game on board the ship. Just then, Ben closed his eyes and almost fainted. Sora and Luke stopped what they were doing as they checked up on the old Jedi Master.

The latter asked, "Are you all right?"

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked. Ben admitted, "I felt a great disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."

"Heartless?" Sora wondered. Ben shook his head, "Thankfully not... this is... something else entirely..." Ben then looked back to Luke, "You'd better get on with your exercises."

With that, Luke and Sora went back to their previous activities as Han Solo enters the room, "Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em."

However, no one seemed to be paying attention as everyone else was going about their business. Han muttered, "Don't everyone thank me at once."

Threepio watched Chewbacca and Artoo who are engrossed in a game in which three-dimensional holographic figures move along a chess-type board. Han stated, "Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours."

Chewbacca and the two droids sat around the lighted table covered with small holographic monsters. Each side of the table has a small computer monitor embedded in it. Chewbacca seemed very pleased with his move as he rests his lanky fur-covered arms over his head. C-3PO turned to his droid companion, "Now be careful, Artoo."

Artoo immediately reached up and taps the computer with his stubby claw hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square. A sudden frown crosses Chewbacca's face and he begins roar in anger at the tiny droid. Threepio intercedes on behalf of his small companion and begins to argue with the huge Wookiee, "He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you."

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee." Han told them. Threepio stated, "But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

"That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose." Han told the Protocol Droid, "Wookiees are known to do that."

Sora briefly looked to Han in shock at this. He made a mental note never to play a board game with the Wookie. Whenever intentional or not, Sora would usually end up winning somehow. Even if it was his first time playing. It always made Donald furious but never enough to make the Duck remove his arms. Sure, Sora could probably more than capable to defend himself against the Wookie attack but he didn't want to make anymore enemies here other than this Empire he ran into. C-3PO seemed just as shock before turning back to Captain Solo, "I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the Wookiee win."

Chewie smirked as Sora went back to the Gummi Phone. Luke stood in the middle of the small hold area side by side as their humming lightsabers is held high over their heads. Ben watches him from the corner, studying his movements. Han watches with a bit of smugness as Ben told them, "Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked. The Jedi admitted, "Partially. But it also obeys your commands."

Suspended at eye level, about ten feet in front of Luke, a "seeker", a chrome baseball-like robot covered with antennae, hovers slowly in a wide arc. The ball floats to one side of the youth then the other. Suddenly it makes a lightning-swift lunge and stops within a few feet of Luke's face. Luke doesn't move and the ball backs off. It slowly moves to Sora, then makes another quick lunge, this time emitting a blood red laser beam as it attacks. The laser hits Luke in the leg causing him to tumble over. Han lets loose with a burst of laughter, "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid."

Luke turned off his weapon as he turned to the pilot, "You don't believe in the Force, do you?"

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny." Han stated. Sora replied, "Hey, seeing isn't always believing. You'd be surprise of the things I've seen out there."

"Right, next thing you're going say is Santa Claus is real." Han replied sarcastically. Sora told him, "He actually is real. I've met him. Saved his life too. I got in a bit in trouble with him when seven years ago my friend Riku made me think he didn't exist and made me tell my other friends that. But I believe I'm back on his Nice List."

Han laughed as he figured he'd say something like that as the pilot added, "See my point, Luke. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

"I suggest you try it again, Luke." Ben told then young adult as he placed a large helmet on him covering his eyes , "This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct."

Luke complained, "With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?"

"My friend Riku could. He went a whole almost year wearing a blind fold." Sora comment.

Ben smiled at Sora's statement as he added, "Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

"You can do it, Luke." Sora cheered before going back to his phone. Han skeptically shakes his head as Ben throws the seeker into the air. The ball shoots straight up in the air, then drops like a rock. Luke activated his weapon and swings his lightsaber around blindly missing the seeker, which fires off a laser bolt which hits Luke square on the seat of the pants. He lets out a painful yell and attempts to hit the seeker. Ben told him, "Stretch out with your feelings."

Luke stood in one place, seemingly frozen. The seeker makes a dive at Luke and, incredibly, he managed to deflect the bolt. The ball ceases fire and moves back to its original position as the Jedi smiled, "You see, you can do it."

"I call it luck." Han added his two cents. Ben turned to him, "In my experience, there's no such thing."

Han shrugged, "Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else."

Han then turned to Sora before wondering, "So, what's up with you, kid? When you first got on my ship you were like a... well... a kid in a candy store but ever since you've been on that thing."

Sora sighed, before finally putting his phone down, "Sorry... I was... just kinda trying to get in contact with my friends."

Chewie looked up from his game at that as Han wondered, "Why? Are they not answering?"

"More like I'm not getting a signal... I was hoping to get a better one when we got off Tatooine but I'm not getting any luck." Sora admitted.

Han offered, "You could try the communications on the Falcon if you want."

"It won't work." Ben spoke up, "Sora's too far away from his home."

"How far away are we talking about?" Luke couldn't help but wonder. Ben simply put, "Try whole other galaxy."

This made Han burst out laughing, as he stated, "Old man, you've really lost your marbles now... that isn't possible. Even the Falcon couldn't make to another galaxy without running out of fuel. Even if it didn't, you'd be long dead before you get even to the closest galaxy."

"True. For most people, it would be impossible." Ben nodding in agreement, before gestured to Sora, "Unless your our young friend here."

Han turned to Sora, "Please tell me he's joking."

"Well..." The Keyblade's Chosen replied, "I can't get in contact with any of my friends and it's supposed to work even if we're on different worlds... so if it's that far off not to get a signal... I guess it would mean I really am in another galaxy."

""Okay, then prove it." Han stated. Sora looked confused, "Prove what?"

"That if your from another galaxy." Han clarified. The teenage thought for a moment before summoning his Keyblade, "I don't suppose you've seen too many of these?"

Han stared at the weapon, he saw Sora use it to take out a whole squad of Stormtroopers with ease. Transformed into what he believed was duel blasters and a rocket launcher. It was definitely something he would have doubted exited if he hadn't seen in action. And it was certainly the first time he's seen it in the galaxy. Han had to admitted, "Can't say I have. I gotta admit. It's impressive. Whatever it is. You see anything like it before Chewie?"

The Wookie stared at the weapon and shrugged in response. Han nodded, "Yeah, I don't recall anyone mentioning anything for a weapon like that. But that begs to question... how'd you end up on Tatoonie?"

"It's a long story... and you probably wouldn't believe most of it." Sora sighed, "In short, I did a risky move to get someone very close to me back home..."

Han turned to the Jedi, "And you think your allies on Alderaan might have a few ideas how to send him back?"

"It's possible." Ben Senator Organa was a close friend to the Jedi, if we explained what has happened to him, I'm sure he'd be willing to get him back home."

"How so? I mean... galaxy travel sounds almost impossible." Luke wondered. Ben replied, "The Jedi High Conceal Of Knights of the Old Republic are they only ones who knew of Sora's weapons existence. He might have so old information we gave to him sometime after Order 66 that could be the key to Sora's problem."

"For a guy who doesn't believe in luck..." Han stated, "You sure are relying a lot on it."

"Not luck. Hope." Ben smiled. Han stared at him, "Hope? That's what your best bet is?"

"Hey, Hope is a very powerful thing." Sora argued with a smile, "It's what's keeping me alive."

"Hope or your unique weapon and skills?" Han pointed out as Chewie got up of his seat and walked over to Sora. The boy stared at the Wookie as he gave him a little roar. Sora raised an eyebrow, "What?"

C-3PO translated, "Sir, he says he can help you get in contact to your friends."

Sora's eyes widened in shock, "You can? How?"

Chewie roared in response, which the golden droid translated, "He believe's if can hook your device to the ship might boost the signal's power... but it's a long shot. It might have the same result as it did before... depending how far away your galaxy from ours."

"Well... it's better than where I've been getting..." Sora then handed the Wookie his Gummiphone, "Thanks..."

Chewbacca took the phone and went straight to work as Luke turned to Han, "You think he can do it?"

"Don't let the look fool you. There's a reason I trust him to be my co-pilot." Han told the son of the Jedi. Chewie then proceed to hook the phone up to the ship and flipped a few switches and pushed a few buttons. And after a few moments of silence, the phone actually rang. Chewie smirked as he gave Sora a roar of victory. Sora beamed, "You did it! Thanks again, Chewie!"

The Wookie nodded as he handed the Keyblade's chosen back the phone, as he quickly answered it, an static image of Dale appeared, not paying attention to the screen, "You sure you boost the signal's power?"

"Of course, I'm sure! We got to do everything we can to reach Sora!" Sora could here Chip argue. Sora smiled as he heard Dale argue, "I'm just saying... we don't know how far away Sora is... For all we know he could be at the other end of the universe... I could take forever before we get a signal..."

"Chip! Dale!" Sora beamed. Dale, finally noticing Sora was on screen, eyes widened, "Sora?" He beamed as he called over to Chip, "Hey, Chip! We got him!"

Just then, Chip ran to where Dale was as the chipmunk beamed, "Sora! Thank God, we've finally got a hold of ya!"

"We've been trying to get a hold of you for some time as soon as Master Yen Sid managed to figure out what happened to ya!" Dale added. Chip stated, "You sure had us all worried!"

"Is everyone one okay?" Sora wondered as Luke, Han, and Chewie observed the Sora's contact. Dale answered, "Yes, everyone is safe thanks to you, but honestly we should asking you that!"

"I'm fine! I'm among friends. Once of them boost the Gummiphone's signal to get in contact with you." Sora explained. Chip beamed, "What a coincidence! So did we!"

"I guess since we both managed to boost the signal's power must have been enough to reach each other!" Dale realized. Sora wondered, "So, now what?"

"Well... know we got a signal with ya... we should be able to trace to where you are..." Chip stated. Dale added, "And the other's a following a lead, that could get the Gummiship to you location with no time at all..."

"Sora! Where ever you are, stay there! King Mickey and the others will reach you as soon as we have that device!" Chip stated. Sora nodded, "Right... I'll let you know when we reach Alderaan!"

They nodded as the call ended, Sora sighed in relief. Han stated, "Well kid... if there was any doubt that you are from another galaxy... they're gone now..."

"And hey, they actually have a plan to reach you!" Luke smiled, "You're already on your way home!"

"Yeah, but we'll help take down the Empire first. If the Heartless are involved, we'll be more than willing to help." Sora turned to the Jedi in training. Ben smiled, "Good. With Jedi and Keyblade Masters working together... we just might be able to take back the galaxy..."

Just then, Han notices a small light flashing on the far side of the control panel, "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." Han and Chewbacca head back to the cockpit everyone followed as Luke walked up to Ben, "You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote."

"That's good. You two have taken your first steps into a larger world." Ben smiled...

* * *

WORLD: DEATH STAR

Meanwhile, in the office room of the Death Star, Vader revealed the Emperor's new orders to Tarkin, "The Emperor wants what?!"

"The boy with the Keyblade..." The Sith Lord stated, "The Emperor wants him alive above all else."

"I still don't understand..." Grand Moff Tarkin wondered, "How is one child with a child with a ridiculous weapon be so special?"

"The Keyblade is a powerful weapon and only few know about in this Galaxy." Vader explained, "The Jedi Council, The Emperor, and myself." Vader explained, "And with the weapons came a legend... a Legend of a great for a power unlike anything we've any seen. Kingdom Hearts."

"Just how special is this Kingdom Hearts?" Tarkin wondered. Vader told them, "That is not important at the moment... what matter's is the boy is more powerful than you can understand... to travel to other galaxies such as ours..."

Tarkin gasped as he realized, "That means... if we can get this boy... he can expand the Empire across the Universe..."

"And with Kingdom Hearts the Empire can do so much more... no one will be able to stop us..." Darth Vader explained. Tarkin nodded, "Then we must find him before the Rebels can get to him."

Just then, an Imperial Officer stood before Governor Tarkin and Darth Vader. The Grand Moff nodded, "Yes."

The Officer reported, "Our scout ships have reached Dantooine. They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems."

As he left, Tarkin stood there in shock, Princess Leia had tricked them, "She lied! She lied to us!" Vader replied, "I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion."

"Terminate her... immediately!" He ordered...

* * *

WORLD: ? ? ?

The Millennium Falcon is just coming out of hyperspace; a strange surreal light show surrounds the ship. Han told Chewie, "Stand by, Chewie, here we go. Cut in the sublight engines." Han pulls back on a control lever. Outside the cockpit window stars begin streaking past, seem to decrease in speed, then stop. Suddenly the starship begins to shudder and violently shake about. Asteroids begin to race toward them, battering the sides of the ship. Han was shocked, "What the...?!"

"What happened?" Sora wondered. Han groaned, "Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts." The Wookiee flips off several controls and seems very cool in the emergency. Luke wondered, ""What's going on?"

"Our position is correct, except... no, Alderaan!" Han replied. Sora wondered, "What do you mean? Where is it?"

"Thats what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away." Han told them. Luke wondered, "What? How?"

"It couldn't be the Heartless... there would be darkness left over... but if it wasn't them... what could have done this?" Sora couldn't help but wondered. Ben moved into the cockpit behind Luke as the ship begins to settle down, "Destroyed... by the Empire!"

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've..." Han stated until a signal starts flashing on the control panel and a muffled alarm starts humming. Han told everyone, "There's another ship coming in."

"Maybe they know what happened." Luke assumed. Ben sensed what it was, "It's an Imperial fighter." Chewbacca barks his concern.

A huge explosion bursts outside the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently. A tiny, finned Imperial TIE fighter races past the cockpit window. Luke gasped, "It followed us!"

"No. It's a short range fighter." Ben told him. Han pointed out, "There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?"

The fighter races past the Millennium Falcon, Luke realized, "It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble."

"Not if I can help it. Chewie... jam it's transmissions.' Han told the Wookie. Chewie did as he was told as Ben stated, "We'd might as well to let it go. It's too far out of range." Han's eyes narrowed with determination, "Not for long..."

The Millennium Falcon zooms over the camera and away into the vastness of space after the Imperial TIE fighter. The tension mounts as the Millennium Falcon gained on the tiny fighter. In the distance, one of the stars becomes brighter until it is obvious that the TIE ship is heading for it. Ben stands behind Chewbacca as he realized, "A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own."

"Maybe, it must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Luke offered. Han told them, "Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us."

The TIE fighter is losing ground to the larger Millennium Falcon as they raced over head. The TIE fighter appeared to be heading to a small moon or planet. Sora pointed out, "Look at him. He's headed for that small moon.

"I think I can get him before he gets there... he's almost in range." Han told everyone. The small moon begins to take on the appearance of a monstrous spherical battle station. Ben's eyes widened, "That's no moon! It's a space station."

"It's too big to be a space station." Han shook his head. Luke stated, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Something tells me we should get out of here." Sora stated. Han nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I think your right."

"Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power." He quickly ordered Chewie. As he did what he was told to the Millennium Falcon shudders and the TIE fighter accelerates away toward the gargantuan battle station. Sora wondered, "Why are we still moving towards it?"

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!" Han told them as everyone's eyes widened in horror. Luke told him, "But there's gotta be something you can do!"

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!" Han told them. Sora nodded, "There's probably a billion of them and only 7 of us... I've been in worse odds... We can take 'em!"

Ben Kenobi puts his hand on their shoulders, "You can't win. There are alternative ways to fighting."

* * *

WORLD: DEATH STAR

As the battered pirate starship is towed closer to the metal moon, the immense size of the massive battle station becomes staggering. Running along the equator of the gigantic sphere is a mile-high band of huge docking ports into which the helpless pirateship is dragged.

The helpless Millennium Falcon is pulled past a docking port control room and huge laser turret cannons,_ "Clear Bay twenty-three-seven. We are opening the magnetic field."_

The Millennium Falcon was pulled in through port doors of the Death Star, coming to rest in a huge hangar. Thirty stormtroopers stand at attention in a central assembly area. An officer ordered, "To you stations!" He then turned to another officer, "Come with me."

A line of stormtroopers march toward the Millennium Falcon in readiness to board it, while other troopers stand with weapons ready to fire. The officer ordered, "Close all outboard shields! Close all outboard shields!"

* * *

Tarkin pushes a button and responds to the intercom buzz, "Yes." An officer spoke threw, We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system. It's markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley."

"They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. And the boy may be with them. She may yet be of some use to us." Vader suggested as he left to investigate...

* * *

Vader and a commander approach the troops as an Officer and several heavily armed troops exit the spacecraft, "There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

"Did you find any droids? Any clues to where the boy who was with them is?" Vader asked. The officer shook his head, "No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned."

"Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked." Vader told him. The officer nodded, "Yes, sir."

The Sith Lord then muttered to himself, "There is someone powerful nearby but not just that... something else... I sense something... a presence I haven't felt since..."

Vader turns quickly and exits the hangar as the officer turned to some Stormtroopers, "Get me a scanning crew in here on the double. I want every part of this ship checked!"

* * *

Earlier, inside the Millennium Falcon a Stormtrooper runs through the hallway heading for the exit. In a few moments all is quiet. The muffled sounds of a distant officer giving orders finally fade. Two floor panels suddenly pop up revealing Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. Ben Kenobi and Sora sticks their heads out of a third locker. Sora stated, "Man, that was a close one.

"Boy, it's a good thing you had these compartments." Luke stated. Han replied, "I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me!" Ben told him. Han sighed, "Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that!"

Ben smirked, " Who's the more foolish... the fool or the fool who follows him?"

Chewbacca growled as he poked his head out. Sora wondered, "Okay then, what's the plan?"

* * *

The crewmen carry a heavy box on board the ship, past the three Stormtroopers guarding the ramp. One of the Stromtroopers told them, "The ship's all yours. If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately."

"All right, let's go." One of the crewmen stated. The crewmen enter the Millennium Falcon and a loud crashing sound is followed by a voice calling to the guard below. Han's voice called out to them, "Hey down there?"

The Stromtroopers looked inside as Han continued, "Could you give us a hand with this?" The Stormtroopers enter the ship and a quick round of Scott's blasts could be heard...

* * *

In a very small command office near the entrance to the Millennium Falcon, a Gantry Officer looks out his window and notices the guards are missing. He speaks into the comlink, "TK-412. Why aren't you at your post? TK-412, do you copy?" After a minute, a Stormtrooper comes down the ramp of the Millennium Falcon and waves to the gantry officer, pointing to his ear indicating his comlink is not working. The gantry officer shakes his head in disgust and heads for the door, giving his aide an annoyed look, "Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do."

As the officer approaches the door, it slides open revealing the towering Chewbacca. The gantry officer, in a momentary state of shock, stumbles backward. With a bone-chilling howl, the giant Wookiee flattens the officer with one blow. The aide immediately reaches for his pistol, but is blasted by Han, dressed as an Imperial Stormtrooper. Ben, Sora disguised as a Stormtrooper, and the droids enter the room quickly followed by Luke, also dressed as a Stormtrooper. Luke quickly removes his helmet, "You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here."

"Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." He told him as he removed his helmet. Sora removed his own helmet, "Seriously, how does anyone see out of this thing?" As he set the helmet down, he turned to his new friends, "So now what?"

C-3PO turned to her, "We found the computer outlet, sir." The old Jedi Knight turned to R2, "Plug in. You should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network."

Artoo plugs into the computer socket and the vast Imperial brain network comes to life, feeding information to the little droid. After a few moments, he beeps something. Sora wondered, "What did he say?"

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." C-3PO translated. The computer monitor flashes readouts as he continued, "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Ben studies the data on the monitor readout as he turned to everyone, "I don't think any of you can help. I must go alone." Sora shrugged, "I don't get technology... so that's probably for the best."

Han gave Sora an odd stare, before shrugging it off, "Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already." Luke ran up to the Jedi, "I want to go with you."

"Be patient, Luke. Stay with the others and watch over the droids." Ben told him. Luke tried to argue, "But I can..."

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. It's your job as a Jedi to stop this weapon. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. Sora might not be a Jedi but he can help you."

Sora smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we got this Luke."

Luke frowned at this but nodded but before he left he told him, "The Force will be with you... always..."

Ben adjusts the lightsaber on his belt and silently steps out of the command office, then disappears down a long grey hallway. Chewbacca barks a comment and Han shakes his head in agreement, "Boy you said it, Chewie." Han turned to Luke, "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man." Luke defended him. Han replied, "Yeah, great at getting us into trouble."

Sora spoke up, "I didn't hear you give any ideas..."

"Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up..." Han argued. Sora replied, "Hey, I'm all for a fighting too but I gotta admit, Ben's plan is a better. Plus, the longer we stay here, we risk leading my friends here too."

Suddenly Artoo begins to whistle and beep a blue streak. Luke goes over to him, "What is it?"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says, 'I found her,' and keeps repeating, 'She's here.'" C-3PO replied. Luke walked up curious, "Well, who... who has he found?" Artoo whistles a frantic reply as Threepio translated, "Princess Leia."

"The princess?!" Luke gasped, "She's here?!"

Sora gasped, "That girl from the message?"

Han and Chewie on the other hand was confused, "Princess? Message? What's going on?"

Artoo whistled as Threepio turned to Luke, "Level five. Detention block A A-23. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

"Oh, no! We've got to do something." Luke stated as Han asked, "What are you talking about?"

Luke explained, "The droid belongs to her. She's the one in the message... We've got to help her."

"Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here." Han reminded them. Luke then spoke up, "But he didn't know she was here. Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?"

Han crossed his arms, "I'm not going anywhere."

"They're going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay." Sora pointed out. Han turned to him, "Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind."

"But they're going to kill her!" Luke exclaimed. As Han replied, "Better her than me..." Luke sighed in defeated, when Sora brightened up and told him, "Wait... I have an idea..."

Luke turned to the Keyblade's Chosen, "What?" Sora just smirked, "Trust me..."

He then walked up to Han and told him, "She's rich." That got both Han and Chewbacca's attention as Han asked, "Rich?" Sora nodded, "Yes. Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..."

"What?" Han asked. Sora finished, "Well more wealth that you can imagine."

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit!" Han replied.

Sora smirked, "Well... you'd be making even more money than you'd originally planned..." Han thought about if for a moment before Sora promised him, "You'll get it!"

"I better!" Han replied. Sora promised him, "You will..."

Han leaned in finally interested into helping, "All right, kid. But you'd better be right about this."

Sora turned to Luke, "So, what's the plan."

Luke smiled in apperception before he turned to Threepio, "Uh... Threepio, hand me those binders there will you?" He complied as Luke moves toward Chewbacca with electronic cuffs, "Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you."

Chewie lets out a hideous growl. Luke backs away and hands them to Han, "Okay. Han, you put these on." Han nodded as he walked up to Chewie, "Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind."

The Wookiee has a worried and frightened look on his face as Han binds him with the electronic cuffs. Threepio wondered as they left, "Master Luke, sir! Pardon me for asking... but, ah... what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?" Luke replied, "Lock the doors..."

"And hope they don't have blasters." Han told them as Sora added, "Or Keyblades." With that they left as C-3PO muttered, "That isn't very reassuring."

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. Lots has happened Luke, Han, and Chewie know Sora's from another galaxy and thanks to Chewie, Sora managed to get in contact with Chip and Dale. Sora's one step closer of getting home. However, the Empire has their own plans with him. And now he and the OG crew are staging a rescue for Princess Leia. How will things turn out? Will they turn out the same if the Heartless show up? Meanwhile, the KH crew make their way to the World That Never Was to get the device they can reach Sora... but wait... didn't Maleficent take over the castle in KHII? How will they get the device from her? And what does Xigbar's plan with Maleficent? Stay tuned. ** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time! And Merry Christmas!**


End file.
